darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:BRIAN POSEHN - "More Metal Than You" (Official Music Video)
Описание BRIAN POSEHN - "More Metal Than You" official music video taken from the album 'Fart and Wiener Jokes' SUBSCRIBE: http.://bit.ly/RelapseYouTube Order at Relapse: http://bit.ly/BrianPosehnStore Order at iTunes: http://bit.ly/BrianPosehniTunes Order at Bandcamp: http://brianposehn.bandcamp.com/ Exclusive Autographed Packages: http://bit.ly/BrianPosehnStore Available now on CD/LP/Digital via Relapse Records Animated video by Brian Musikoff (Manual Comics) and John Kuramoto (Phoobis). *Features Brian Posehn on vocals with a host of musical guests including Scott Ian (ANTHRAX), Joey Vera (ARMORED SAINT, FATES WARNING), John Tempesta (TESTAMENT, ROB ZOMBIE), Mark Osegueda (DEATH ANGEL), Brett Anderson (THE DONNAS), Brendon Small (DETHKLOK), and Mark Morton (LAMB OF GOD) Official links: www.brianposehn.com/‎ https://www.facebook.com/TheBrianPosehn‎ http://brianposehn.bandcamp.com/ http://www.relapse.com http://www.facebook.com/relapserecords http://www.relapserecords.bandcamp.com http://www.twitter.com/relapserecords http://www.myspace.com/relapserecords Lyrics: I found heavy metal when i was just a kid it grabbed by the nards like no other music did i became obsessed with it i had to have it faster more heavy and more brutal metal was my master Master one day I met this dirt bag loser from the city started talking metal said my taste was shitty then he tried to challenge me because I didn't look it want to know who's really metal? fucking see you in the pit you claimin im not metal? what's this shit your talkin you say that im not hard enough and i should stick to Dokken metal's a competition im not hardcore like you well may you think your metal, im more metal than you played d&d with dio im more metal than you got kicked out of rocking rio im more metal than you i licked lemmy's mole im more metal than you my cat's name is manowar im more metal than you solo metal is inside me i guess it always will be liked it since im 10 and now im fucking 40 yeah im still obsessed it, i always want it faster, more evil and more fucked up will always be master master Bater One day I met this dickhead said that im a poser because i look like a creepy daddy And there's something in my noser??? he said i wasnt metal guess i could debate it but we should turn our anger on the assholes that hate it your telling me your metal but not compared to me Im slayer and youre PPPP or seven mary three metals not a competition guess it is for you you may think your metal but im more metal than you bruce dickinson is my co-pilot im more metal than you liked anvil before the movie im more metal than you king diamond sent me a christmas card im more metal than you i headbutt sharon osbourne im more metal than you more metal than you x3 one of the things i love about being a metal head is when you meet another metal fan its like meeting a brother or sister you didnt know but every once in awhile you meet an asshole that challenges you it becomes whos more metal dude im a grown man you know what, i could tell you how metal i am but i'd rather have my friends sing it Mark, tell them how metal i am he's so fucking metal (Mark O) thats right im super fucking metal super fucking metal (Mark O) solo you say that im not metal you dont fucking know me im slayer, venom, mayhem you're white lion blowin Jovi if metal is a competition, game over you're through you thought that you were metal, im more metal than you i burned a church in norway im more metal than you i can name four guys in krokus im more metal than you gene simmons was my moyal im more metal than you Категория:Видео